


Stepping Up

by aexis1465



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, F/F, F/M, Kings AU, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Multi, TME2k16, mavinseg week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each king rose up to the throne only to be taken down. </p><p>King Michael ruled happily with Queen Lindsay and King Gavin, but then Mad King Ryan came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Up

Nightwell is the largest district in Oplen. It’s also the only district that doesn’t follow a blood line for its royalty. The first king- King Geoff- was given the throne after he dueled a series of other people who were fighting for the same goal. He kept the district a safe place for all; all conflicts were resolved peacefully so no one would be harmed. King Geoff wanted Nightwell to be a safe haven for anyone and everyone. He ruled for nearly ten years before deciding to pass on the crown. When former King Geoff decided to step down he gave out a series of tasks and whoever completed them first with the most accuracy would be given rule over the district.

That’s where King Ryan stepped in the first time. He enforced more rules, created a military system, and used said military against any threat that came at his kingdom. People became more rebellious. Those who were used to the former King’s ways of ruling, are outraged at the chaos being caused by King Ryan. The crime rate had gone up significantly and nobody could wait for a new king to rise. 

It took two years for the civilians to get what they wanted. One night, Ray Narvaez Jr., the son of a well-known crafter, broke into the castle. He would later claim that it was a dare from his a group of people he went to school with and he didn’t want to disappoint his peers by not doing it. No one understood how he wasn’t caught, but in the middle of the night he managed to run King Ryan away from the district. The only downside was the promise he made while leaving. 

“I will be back, and it will be complete murder.” 

The next day Ray was appointed to King Ray, often referred to as the Rose King for his love of the red flowers. He didn’t fret over King Ryan’s promise. He defeated King Ryan once, he could do it again. 

There were mixed emotions about the Rose King for quite a while. People liked him for his humor and loyalty to Nightwell, but they disliked him for his carefree attitude. He didn’t attempt to put a stop the crime or the threats being sent to Nightwell. He often left the guards in control while he spent hours upon hours roaming the streets. It was nice to have a king that was so well known by the townspeople, but they believed he should have been spending more time ruling than socializing. 

So he passed his power onto his best friend Michael. This wasn’t the first time people heard of the new king. Michael was one of King Ryan’s competitors in King Geoff’s race the the throne. The new king had something everyone admired: the ability to be kind-hearted and enforce his rules at the same time. He had the favorable characteristics of each king before him. 

One new thing he brought to Nightwell was a Queen and a second King. He was married to Queen Lindsay and the pair had started a relationship with King Gavin. Some believed having one partner alone would influence how Nightwell was ruled, that having the two would be too much for the King Michael to handle. 

However, Queen Lindsay and King Gavin were popular around the majority of townspeople. Queen Lindsay spent her time lending a helping hand at the children’s hospital. She would tell stories to the kids about adventures that took place in the castle, read them their favorite fairy tales, or anything they wanted. She had the most caring soul that only became softer around children. 

Gavin was well known for spending large amounts of money on small businesses, giving them not only more attention but also enough to expand their shops. His favorite shop was owned by the tailor Meg. She sold a variety of clothes and would fix anything she could. Gavin has bought nearly every clothing item at the small shop at least once. Between Michael, Lindsay, and him he could buy all sorts of clothing and accessories.

Another thing people adored Gavin for was his ability to fire dance. Occasionally he would dance in the center of town for anyone to watch. People loved how calm and precise all of his movements were. It was an amazing thing to witness. 

The three lived on top of the world for nearly four years until everything was interrupted. 

King Ryan rode into town with a small army behind him. King Michael’s army could easily take them down, but the amount of dangerous weapons they had worried King Michael more than anything. His army had guns and a few explosives, but King Ryan’s had all sorts of explosives and too many things that could cause more harm to his family. So he took Lindsay and Gavin into town with their heads down to keep attention away from them. 

Gavin suggested going to Meg’s shop, and because it was the only place that had someone they knew Gavin trusted, they went. Meg let them hide in her basement during the day and then come out during the night. She kept them updated on everything King Ryan was doing to Nightwell. 

The worst thing he had created was a roulette game where he would take five people every two weeks to take part in. Each person would press a button and they would either be safe or they would be killed with arrows and fire that flew out from the walls. The game would continue like that until there was only one person left alive. But they weren’t safe either, they would be sent to a maze where they would have to defeat King Ryan’s toughest knight. If they defeated the knight, only then could they resume their life. Nobody has ever survive the king’s merciless game. 

It took a year of getting to know Meg for the three to ask her to be apart of their relationship. She accepted happily. She has always liked Gavin, and upon meeting Michael and Lindsay, she was fond of them as well. 

It took another year before something awful happened to them. Gavin slipped out of the basement at dawn without anyone noticing. He was determined to get out of the shop for the first time in two years; he needed fresh air. He didn’t think anything bad would happen. Surely it was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake in town. 

He realized his mistake almost immediately after walking out the shop’s door. There were guards everywhere. There was a guard on duty every thirty feet. And their attention was turned to the door as soon as it broke the morning’s silence. They recognized him immediately and tackled him. They took him to the castle he knew all too well, and then woke King Ryan to ask what he would like to do with the former king. 

A few of the guards on the street walked into Meg’s shop. Their loud footsteps woke Michael. He noticed Gavin was missing, but he knew he couldn’t leave the basement without getting in trouble with Meg. So he woke her up to go see what the commotion was. 

She told him to wake Lindsay up and be ready to hide if something bad happens before walking up stairs into the shop. 

“How can I help you gentlemen?” She spoke politely and tried to remain as calm as possible even though her store was filled with large guards and her boyfriend was missing. 

“The former king, Gavin Free, was seen walking out of your shop. It is suspected that you are harboring the other two as well.” 

“You mean _the_ Gavin Free?” She acted surprised to not set off any alarms in the guards’ heads. 

“Yes.” 

“I have no idea why he would be in my shop? He must have snuck in last night before closing time and spent the night among the racks of clothing. You are welcome to look through the racks if you believe King MIchael and Queen Lindsay are here too.” 

She wishes she didn’t offer as soon as they leave empty handed. It looks like a bomb went off in her shop. Clothes are covering every inch of the floor, the racks are knocked over, there are even some bullet holes in her accessory display. She was thankful they didn’t do a thorough check of the building considering they would have found Michael and Lindsay in the basement. 

She spent the next three days cleaning her shop and making clothes to replace the damaged ones. She spent every night talking with Michael and Lindsay about Gavin. The day he was missing King Ryan broadcasted himself with Gavin saying he was still looking for the other two. 

Gavin was an absolute mess in the video. He had bruises and blood on his face that nobody bothered to hide and he looked extremely tired for only being in the hands of King Ryan for eight hours. None of them could imagine what King Ryan could have done to Gavin that would take away his happy, carefree attitude in only a few hours. 

The Friday after Gavin was taken was when people were called out for the bi-weekly game of roulette. It was no surprise to Meg when her name was the last one to be called. She figured King Ryan would not overlook the incident with Gavin. She walked up to the stage the king stood on with Gavin and lined up with the other five people. 

Meg didn’t know what to expect. The event was always televised, but she never watched it. She saw the game too cruel to even witness. She hoped that Lindsay and Michael weren’t watching, but with Lindsay’s curious nature, that probably wouldn’t happen. They would watch the entire thing, holding onto every moment they saw Meg up until her inevitable death. 

She feels worse for Gavin though. He has been used as the king’s lap dog since he was taken. He would have to watch in person as every event for the next two days. From what she has heard around town, the first night isn’t supposed to be as bad. You get treated to a feast from the king and then you spend the night at the castle. It’s the following Saturday that is torture. 

That evening she sat at the long rectangular table in the castle’s dining room. To her left was a fellow townsperson and to her right was Gavin. She wondered if King Ryan did this on purpose- willing her to show she had some connection to the former king. Throughout the entire dinner, Meg ignored all the glances Gavin sent her way. She wasn’t going to prove the king right and possibly get Gavin killed. 

After dinner, she and the others were escorted down to the castle’s dungeon. Through the duration of every king’s reign, only King Ryan used the dungeon. None of the other kings could fathom putting someone in the darkest, coldest part of the district. 

Five of the cells were cleaned as best they could. Four were on one side of the hallway and one on the other. In another attempt to separate Meg from the others, her cell was facing the other four. 

Nobody was able to sleep. Everyone sat in their own cells, each one too afraid to break the silence. There wasn’t much to fear in the dungeon. There were no guards or weapons, it was just them. 

The door at the end of the hall opening scared all of them. All of them, with the exception of Meg, pushed themselves further into their cells. However, Meg held onto the bars in and attempt to try and see who was coming. 

“Turney?” Gavin whispered. “Where are you?” 

“Gavin! I’m over here.” She stuck her arm through the bar to show him. He scampered over to her cell. 

“I’m not going to let you be apart of his game, okay? I’m going to help you.” They ignored the four other people begging for help. 

“How?” 

“I’m not telling you in case I fail. But I’m hoping to come back for you.” 

“What about Lindsay and Michael?” She asked. 

“They’ll be okay too. I have to go now, I’ll come back if I succeed.” He kissed her hand before walking back through the doors. 

He would only have limited time, King Ryan thought he was getting a snack from the kitchen. He stopped in the empty kitchen on the way back to the king’s bedroom. He grabbed an open bag of chips and put a sharp kitchen knife in the bag. Sure he could have picked a better weapon, but he was running low on time. 

He ran back up to the bedroom to find the king was asleep. He looks over at Jack, the guard next to the door. Jack has been the king’s right hand man ever since King Geoff. 

“I’ll keep the guards off your back. They never liked him anyway.” 

“Thank you.” 

Gavin walks into the bedroom quietly to not disturb the sleeping king. He took the knife out of the chip bag and held it over King Ryan’s throat. Before he could give himself a chance to hesitate, he pushed the knife down into King Ryan’s throat. He left the room and went back down to the dungeon to get Meg.

He couldn't believe he killed King Ryan- the Mad King. After living over two years in hiding from him, it was relieving to know he was dead. It was impossible for him to come back and put Gavin’s life on hold.

“Meg!” He grabbed the keys from the rack next to the door and ran to her cell. 

“Gav? Did you do it?” She pushes the cell door open with the key still turned in the lock. 

“Yes. He's dead, we don't have to deal with him anymore.” Gavin hugs her waist tightly. 

Two guards barged into the hallway. They looked at Gavin and Meg and then to the other prisoners that were still in their cells. One calmly walked up to take the keys and unlock the other cells.

It surprised Meg to say the least. These guards seemed nothing but loyal to King Ryan, yet here they are going against his sick idea of a game. She decides not to think about it, instead just narrowing it down to the guards being loyal to any king. 

The next day was spent with guards ridding the castle of all things related to King Ryan and the townspeople returning to their homes alive. Meg took the short walk to her shop to inform Michael and Lindsay they would soon be residing in the castle once again. 

To follow tradition, Gavin was given the position of king because he killed the last king. He was excited to be the new king, but also nervous. He was alongside Michael when he was king so he has and idea of what he has to do.

But he can do anything as long as Meg, Lindsay, and Michael are with him.


End file.
